The prior art dynamo-electric machine used for example in a motor or a power generator adopted a complex stator winding, which caused drawbacks such as low productivity. Claw-pole type dynamo-electric machines as disclosed in patent document 1 or patent document 2 are known as an example of a dynamo-electric machine having improved productivity.    [Patent document 1] Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2006-296188    [Patent document 2] Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2005-151785